


Dean’s Got One Week to Live

by AmyPond45



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Sam will never let Dean go.





	Dean’s Got One Week to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Day 11 of my submission for this year’s 12 Days of Wincestmas on tumblr.

Dean’s got a week to live.

Sam holds him every night, doesn’t want to wake up each morning because he can’t bear to let him go.

“Damn octopus, Sammy. I gotta pee, man!”

Sam lets him get up with a deep sinking despair in his chest, letting all of the pain of their impending separation waft over him, threatening to drown him.

Sam’s the one who leaves. Sam’s the one who tries to escape their crushing destiny. The fact that Dean’s deal makes him into the leaver, the one who goes, is wrong on so many levels it’s not even funny. It’s all upside down and inside out and terrible, horrible, the worst possible cosmic joke.

The trickster tried to prepare him, tried to teach him to be ready, to learn to exist without his brother. It’s not a lesson Sam could learn. Instead, he found out how far he was willing to go to get Dean back, and it wasn’t pretty. It wasn’t comforting.

Sam without Dean isn’t somebody anyone wants to know. Meet him on a dark corner on a night when he’s following a possible lead, and it might be your last night on Earth. Sam without Dean is positively terrifying.

Dean doesn’t know. He’ll never know how scary Sam can be, when Dean’s gone. Sam won’t ever tell him. He loves Dean too much.

“Dean.”

Dean must see the desperation in Sam’s face, and Sam’s needs aren’t something Dean can ever refuse. He smiles his brave little soldier smile and crawls back into bed, kissing across Sam’s cheeks, cupping his face in his hands as he kisses his mouth, deep and thorough.

Sam moans as he sucks Dean’s breath into his lungs, wishes he could keep it there permanently.

Sam knows one thing above all else: he’ll never let Dean go.


End file.
